Blood Lost
by Romantique The Original
Summary: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED AND READ FURTHER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this fic before the release of Season 2. Danny's son's name is not correct, but I don't want to change it. None of this fic is correct in terms of Season
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Lost – Chapter 1

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: John/Diana but the Rayburn family is here.

Rating: M for language, drinking, drugs, suggestive sexual situations. The F Bomb is dropped frequently. This is Bloodline, after all.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son.

Disclaimer: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS. This Bloodline fan fiction occurs after Season 1. If you haven't watched, you've been warned.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"DANNY! . . . DANNY!"

Diana Rayburn woke with a start and turned toward the shouting coming from her husband, lying next to her, who was thrashing in his sleep.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HARDER?!"

"John. John!" She reached over and firmly shook his shoulder. "Wake up, honey."

The Islamorada moonlight shone its blue light through the open slats of the wooden blinds in their otherwise darkened bedroom, revealing John's skin, drenched in beads of perspiration.

"JOHN!" she repeated, only louder and sharper this time.

Finally, he stirred. "Wha?" His eyes flew wide-open, looking lost and glistening in the moonlight.

"It happened again," she answered him, not certain how awake he was. "That awful dream you keep having."

After a moment, he muttered, "I dunno." And he took in deep, steady breaths in an attempt to slow his racing heart. He hoped it would slow down, as he would not soon forget the feeling of his heart pounding out of his chest when he went into A-Fib. "I can't remember."

"Well, I can," Diana stood her ground. "You were shouting in your sleep. The same things you said all the other times."

Breathing in some more air, John finally spoke, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Waking me is not the issue," she countered, leaning back against the pillow on her side of the bed. "You can't go on like this. This has been happening every night for weeks since your brother died! You're not getting any rest when you sleep. You walk around like a zombie during this campaign you decided to launch. And your blood pressure isn't under good control." After a beat of silence, she continued, "You won't talk to me about it, and I guess that's fine. But you _need_ to talk to someone."

The truth was, it wasn't fine with her that her husband wouldn't . . . or couldn't . . . talk to her. They used to be able to talk about _anything_ , but that was before his late brother Danny came between them . . . before Danny died.

John sat up in bed and, in one motion, pulled his sweat-drenched t-shirt off, over his head. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Arms crossed, Diana watched him disappear around the corner and into the master bath. She was so angry, she shook. Slowly but surely, she was losing her husband. She could feel it.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

The next morning, Detective John Rayburn drug himself into the office. Fellow Detective Marco Diaz tapped on John's door, anxious to see him.

"John, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," John answered, seated at his desk, swallowing his medication with the lukewarm coffee he picked up on his way to work with a Danish. He'd left the house early so as not to wake Diana. He decided there was no point in taking his blood pressure, first. He could feel it was up.

"The D.A. tried to plead out with Wayne Lowry on the murder charges," Marco took the seat across from John's desk. "But he maintains he didn't have anything to do with the death of those girls, and he had nothing to do with Danny's. Even though the evidence shows different."

"So, what's next?" John asked, cradling his aching, sleep-deprived head in his hands. "A trial?"

"Yeah," Marco answered. "Looks that way."

"I was hoping to spare the family of a trial," John said, his aching head was still cradled. "They've all been through so much."

"You included," Marco remarked. He couldn't help but notice how bad John looked since Danny's body was found. "I was hoping for the same. But that's not the direction this is going. I just wanted to let you know."

John finally looked up, bleary eyed and looking older than his years. "Thanks for that. I guess I'd better brace the family."

As Marco started to stand from his chair, he slowed things down. "Have you heard from Meg? How's she doing?"

"She's fine," John reported. "As well as can be expected. She seems to like New York."

"Would she be coming back for a trial?" After a beat of silence, he continued, "I know things are over between us. I just don't like that they ended on a bad note. You know? This is a small town. It doesn't have to be that way. Not from my perspective."

As Marco continued to stand, John answered him with a question of his own. "Did you ever consider that maybe it does from hers?" After a beat, he added, "Maybe you just need to allow her some space."

"Of course. That's what I've been doing," Marco said, almost offended. "I'll see you later, John. Okay?"

"Yeah," John said, his head still pounding. "And, hey. Thanks again for the heads up."

As Marco left the room, John's years of experience told him it would be easier for the D.A. to get Lowry on charges of murdering Danny, given their association, than it would the girls. His guess was that Danny's trial would come up sooner, rather than later.

 _Fuck_ , he muttered to himself. _Why couldn't the asshole just take the plea?_

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"Brother," John spoke into his cell phone. "I need you to meet me for a drink. After work."

"I can't," Kevin responded quickly. "Belle and I have been having dinner together every night. It's been good, except she's got us on this health kick. I don't think we'll be pounding any cocktails back, but why don't you stop by our house instead?"

"Because what I need to talk about? I don't think you'd want Belle to hear," John spoke low.

"Oh." The subject matter suddenly became clear. "Any chance you could take off early? Grab a beer here at my shop?" Kevin chuckled. "Belle doesn't know anything about my stash of brews I keep here at the office."

"Well. I really do need to talk to you." John's brow furrowed. "Let me see what I can do about moving some things around. I'll try and swing by about 4:00?"

"Sounds good, my brother," Kevin answered, ending their call.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"No offense, but I've seen you looking better," Kevin Rayburn said, handing his brother a cold bottle of Heineken. "I mean, I know I'm not one to talk about how someone looks, but I do feel I'm looking better since getting back together with Belle and with the baby coming."

"You look great, Kev," John agreed, accepting the bottle and popping off the cap, allowing it to fall to the floor to join the many others. "Married life definitely agrees with you. Being separated? Did not."

"Man, but you look tired. You've got bags under your eyes," Kevin noted, taking a swig from his own bottle. "And looks like you've recently put on a few pounds. How's your blood pressure?" he sounded concerned at what he was seeing, not having seen John in a couple of weeks.

John grabbed a nearby stool and took a seat. "Too high. This weight gain might be because of a new medication I'm on."

Kevin stood leaning against his desk. "How are things going at work?" He decided to start with the obvious.

"Oh, work is work. No better or worse than usual," John answered.

Moving down a list of possible stressors, Kevin continued. "And Diana?"

"She's great." John smiled and put his hands up in the air.

"The kids?" Kevin proceeded.

By this point, John was aware of what his younger brother was doing. He laughed. "They're fine. Everything is fine. The problem is, I've not been sleeping well. I keep having these . . . recurring nightmares . . . about what happened to Danny." There. He said it. "Diana wants me to talk about them with her." He looked up at his brother. "You know I can't do that."

"No, you can't," Kevin agreed. "Still, women don't like it when they think we're keeping stuff from them."

"She finally said, if I couldn't talk to her about it, I need to talk to someone." John took a pull from the ice cold bottle.

"You know you can always talk to me. We're in this. Together," Kevin said.

"I guess that's why I'm here," John confirmed.

Shifting his weight, Kevin gently probed. "You've never told me exactly what happened that morning."

Shifting his weight, John offered, "Maybe because I'm not so sure. And that's not the whole of it. Found out today that Wayne Lowry did not accept the plea deal for the murders. It looks like it's going to trial."

"Fuck," Kevin swore, knowing what that meant for all of them. "Not the news we wanted to hear. Do they even have enough evidence to convict this guy?"

"Yeah. I think so," John nodded. "Now? We just have to go through all the motions of a trial."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. "And that means Mom will want to be in the courtroom every day." He was one step ahead of his brother.

"Don't I know it," John concurred.

Kevin added, "And she'll expect that one of us to be with her every day, too."

"Hey," John held out his hand. "You and Belle do _not_ need a trial encroaching into your lives. Not with her being with child and with a history of a previous miscarriage and all."

Kevin nodded. "Agreed. I want to protect her from all that. Or at least as much as I can."

Continuing to consider his mother, John added, "And I don't want Meg feeling like she needs to come running back here, only because of Mom, either."

"Mom'll have to tear herself away from Bobby," Kevin brought up the sore subject of the boy who claimed to be Danny's son. "Has she said anything about having DNA testing on that little punk?"

"Not that I know of," John shook his head. "And must you call him that?"

Kevin shared, "Meg said you, me, and she all need to stand our ground if Mom ever mentions leaving any of the Inn to him. No money without a DNA test. I've got a kid on the way to consider. You've got Janie and Ben. And then, this little sidewinder comes barging in."

"That sounds prudent," John said. "What Meg suggested. If and when the situation presents itself."

After Kevin let that subject go, he looked puzzled. "Do you think we should give Meg a heads up? About the trial."

John nodded. "You two are close. Yeah, maybe. If you would."

"Sure," Kevin agreed. Then, concerned by what John had just said, he gingerly asked, "Are you and Meg not close, anymore?"

"That's not what I meant," John quickly clarified. "I meant, you and Meg are closer in age with you two being the youngest."

"Not me," Kevin smiled. "I'm in the middle. I am the middle child with everything that means, as Belle loves to remind me."

"I _should_ have been in the middle," John lamented.

"Yeah. You got a rotten deal, Bro," Kevin agreed. "You were forced to step up."

"We _all_ got a rotten deal in one way or another," John agreed. "Anyway, as long as there's no campaign function, I can be at the courthouse. That's not a problem. Though I'm not so sure Mom will want to sit with me."

Sally felt John, Kevin, and Meg had lied to her about Danny despite their denials, because of what Lenny Potts told her.

"Sure, she will," Kevin said. "She'll want there to appear to be a united front."

"You know her," John laughed. "Always about appearances." After a beat, his tone changed to a more serious one. "Listen. Don't say anything to anyone about the trial until I've had a chance to talk to Mom. Okay? I'll do it soon, but it's not something I'm going to go rushing over there to tell her. I'll let you know when I've had a chance to talk to her."

"You got it. Hey, John?" Kevin changed the subject. "What can I do for you? To help you get some sleep and bring your blood pressure down? Have you thought about taking some time off?"

John shrugged. "Maybe I should."

"Maybe you should," Kevin repeated. "And how about you and me . . . we take up running again? We both used to be in much better shape than we are now. We could start off easy, of course."

Listening, John nodded. "Maybe that, too."

Kevin pointed out, "Running might lower your stress and help you sleep."

"It might just do the trick," John said. "And after we get our stamina built up, maybe we could get back to playing Squash."

"That'd be great," Kevin smiled. "Just like the old days."

They were both thinking the same thing. _Just like the old days. A long time before Danny came home._

Finishing the beer, John asked, "You'd _really_ do that for me?"

Kevin shrugged. "Well, yeah. It'd be good for me, too." Then, his tone became more serious. "You know, it could have just as easily been me who is the one who isn't sleeping. I was ready to shoot the bastard. You know that."

"Do you ever think about him?" John asked.

"Only in terms of I'm glad he's not here," Kevin took a pull of his beer. "Especially now that the baby is on the way."

John let out a huge sigh. "Okay, then. Let's do it.

"Tomorrow? 6 a.m.?" Kevin smiled. "Meet me here in your running shoes. We can start around the marina. You can shower here, afterwards."

John mirrored that smile and stood up to leave, setting his empty on a nearby work table. "Thank you, Kev." And he walked over and gave his younger brother a bear hug. "Diana will like this idea." And he patted his growing beer belly.

Kevin laughed and patted what was left of his. "Belle will too."

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blood Lost – Chapter 2

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: John/Diana but the Rayburn family is here.

Rating: M for language, drinking, drugs, suggestive sexual situations. The F Bomb is dropped frequently. This is Bloodline, after all.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son.

Disclaimer: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS. This Bloodline fan fiction occurs after Season 1. If you haven't watched, you've been warned.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

John walked into the house carrying a bag from Bass Pro Shops. There was no reason to hide it.

"What's this?" Diana asked from the kitchen. She was preparing a salad to go with the turkey burgers that would be soon ready to come off the grill.

"Running shoes," he answered. "Where are the kids?"

"It's you and me tonight. Janie's spending the night over at Cara's so they can finish a science project, and Ben has soccer practice. I let him take my car. He said something about meeting up with the guys afterwards for dinner and video games."

"Well, good," John said, in a visibly better mood.

"So? What's in the bag?" she persisted.

"Running shoes, socks. A couple a pair of running shorts. I caught a good sale, so don't worry. I didn't blow the budget," he said as a preemptive strike.

"I won't," she smiled.

Walking towards the bar, he took a seat and said, "I listened to what you said. I've got to do something about these nightmares I've been having. For starters, Kevin and I are taking up running again, starting tomorrow morning. Belle has him on a new health kick, and we'd actually be helping each other out."

Diana's smile widened. "I like the sound of that."

"And Kevin and I talked about me not being able to sleep. Because of these dreams about Danny. He wants to help me with that and with my stress. He thinks the running will help. And talking."

"Was this his idea?" Diana asked.

"Well, I went to talk to him. Told him what the problem was. So, yes. Running was his idea, and I think it's a good one. We used to run all the time." Another preemptive strike. "We're going to build up, gradually."

"You talked to him about Danny?" she lightly pried.

His answer was equally light. "I did."

"But you still don't think you can talk to me?"

"Diana, Kevin and Danny and I go back a long way. He knew him. Maybe better than I did. At times, he has a different perspective on Danny than mine. A harder perspective. He doesn't excuse him at all. He and I also both have always had to deal with Mom and did so with Dad. He _gets_ all that, knows all the players, the history. Because he was there for most of it. I don't expect you to _get_ everything, and you shouldn't have to. It's easier for me to talk to him. We do share a family of origin."

"But you've always complained that Kevin is such a hothead," she reminded him of his own words.

"He can be," John still agreed with his characterization of his younger brother. "At times. But he's back with Belle, their baby's coming, and he seems happy. Kevin's in a good place right now."

John knew what Diana really wanted was for him to talk to a professional, something he could not risk doing.

"Kevin also suggested I take some time off. I might do that, while I still can," he offered. "Before this campaign steps into high gear."

"I like the sound of that, too," she cooed.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Maybe you and I could go to Miami for a few days. A change of scenery. Can you get away from the nursery for a few days in the next week or so?"

Caught a little off guard, she asked, "Are you sure you don't want some time to yourself?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Look, if you can get away and come? I'd love it. But if you can't get the time off, I'll go by myself. No pressure." He was attempting to make absolutely no waves.

She smiled. "Okay." Then, she said, "I have another request. If you're going to take up running as form of self-therapy? You at least need to work with your doctor on your blood pressure medication. As you become more fit, your dosage may need to be adjusted down. And get his recommendation on the kinds of workouts you should be doing. You and Kevin are not doctors."

"Alright. I will," he readily agreed. "Look, honey. This is a start. And it better well be because we have something else coming down the pike I need to talk to you about."

"What?" she waited for the other shoe to drop. "Wait. Before you tell me, let me first pull the burgers off the grill."

John stood up and reached over the counter for the platter. "I'll do it."

She handed it to him. "Do you want a glass of wine?" she asked him on his way out to the deck, her smile had returned.

"What are you up to?" he asked out loud, suspicious of his wife's good nature this evening.

"Oh, I had some thoughts of my own about how we could lower your stress," she said, pouring two glasses of wine.

"Sure. I'll be right back. I can't wait to hear about your thoughts."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

John and Diana ate dinner outside on the patio, something they did on so many evenings. As the sun began to set, they had already talked about Danny's murder going to trial. They mostly talked about how to keep Sally in check. Not wanting to be dragged into attending the trial every day to show solidarity, Diana easily sided with Kevin and John. Mama Ray could go every day if she liked, but Diana felt that their lives had been disrupted enough by Robert's death and then, Danny's. She was looking for some normalcy for her own family, unaware that normalcy might not ever be possible..

John poured the last of the wine into their glasses.

Looking out towards the sun, Diana said, "This is the nicest evening I can remember with you in a long time."

After a moment she stood up.

"Hey, I'll help you with this," he said, referring to bringing the dishes inside.

She walked behind his chair and began to knead his neck. It was tight with tension. "There's time for that, later."

"Hmmmmm," he sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll give you an hour to stop that."

"You're _so_ tense," she commented, pushing her thumbs into the knotted muscles.

He leaned his head back against her thumbs, relishing the feeling of the pressure she was applying. Diana had taken a course in massage ten years before. She knew what she was doing.

Their dog, Surf, who had been sniffing around the grill for splatters, squarely placed his head in his master's lap. John slowly petted his dog, as Diana systematically worked on his neck and shoulders. The wine and the meal and the sunset, along with this great massage had him totally relaxed. Eventually, John's head fell forward, giving Diana even greater access to his shoulders.

"Hmmmmm. You're spoiling me, here," he mumbled.

"You deserve it," she cooed, and she leaned down to kiss his neck.

He thought to himself, _Would she say that if she knew? If she knew what I did to my brother?_

He tried to hold onto her touch, to this state of relaxation he had not experienced since long before that horrible day in the cove.

"We could continue this if you'd like to stretch out on the bed," she suggested. "Or better yet, go and take a hot shower to get your muscles primed, and I'll stack the dishes in the sink." Her touch lightened, skimming his limp shoulders. "To be continued."

He leaned his head back and looked at her, in her eyes. "Really?" he asked. It had been a long time since she'd given him a full body massage.

"Really," she kissed him again, up on her tip toes upside down, but this time it was a sultry kiss on his mouth.

Then, she walked towards the table to collect their dishes.

It took a log of energy for John to get himself out of that chair. "Are you sure I can't help with those?" he asked, referring to the dishes.

"I've got them," she said, quickly stacking them.

"Okay," he said, happy about his luck. "C'mon, Surf." And he led the dog into the house.

John headed for the master bath and turned on the shower to warm the water. He quickly undressed and stepped into the stall, allowing the warm spray to pulse over his shoulders. It felt good. He wet his hair and lathered it up with shampoo and then, soaped up his entire body. He lathered his face and shaved using a mirror in the shower. Then, he gave himself a good, long rinse.

When he was finished, he stepped out of the stall and wrapped himself in a towel around his waist. He proceeded to the vanity where he brushed his teeth, towel dried his hair with another towel, and ran a comb through his hair.

He opened the door to find Diana, lighting some scented candles in their darkened room and laying out her massage oils.

"Here," she patted the top of the bed. "On your tummy."

John did exactly as he was told. He laid down, towel still around his waist, on his stomach.

"Pillow or no pillow?" Diana asked.

"No pillow," he decided.

She reached down and moved it out of the way, leaving him flat on the mattress. Then, then straddled his back and immediately went to work on his shoulders, moving into the muscles of his upper back, using a sandalwood scented oil.

"Oh, God, this feels good," he mumbled, eyes closed.

"I'm glad," she said, working her magic with her nimble fingers. "It's good to move all this stress, all these toxins, out of your body."

"Hmmmmm," he moaned.

Using the weight of her body as leverage, she systematically worked on the large, long muscles of his back, eventually making long strokes with the heels of her hands from his shoulders down to his waist.

"Ahhhhhh," he uttered as he exhaled.

"That's it. Let it go," she instructed.

They repeated this pattern, over and over, until she'd worked the full of his back. Reapplying the oil, she then returned to his shoulders, working down each arm and into his hands. She massaged all the joints, fingers and tendons from hand and back into the forehand, releasing tension. An index finger he sometimes had trouble with at the office was suddenly pain free. She began working on the other arm, when she heard the sounds of soft snoring.

"There you go," she whispered. "Mission accomplished."

And she finished up with the arm and hand. Then, she lightly covered his sleeping form with a cool, clean sheet.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"Well, don't you look spiffy this morning," Kevin remarked walking up to his brother at his shop.

"Hey, I didn't have any shorts that fit me anymore," John explained, dressed and ready to run. "And my old running shoes? Diana got rid of those and many other things I no longer use, years ago."

Unlocking the door, Kevin said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, well, let's see how far we get on this maiden run. I'm betting not far."

"It's okay," Kevin maintained as he went inside his office and dropped off a few things. "Rome wasn't built in a day." He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "Want a water?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," John answered.

"First time out? How about we power walk, once around the marina?" Kevin suggested.

"Pussy," John teased. "How about we walk-run once around the marina?"

"Okay," Kevin reluctantly agreed. "But we should warm up in here, first."

"Agreed," John nodded.

The two systematically went through a series of stretches. They clearly had done this before, and it was all coming back to them. After they ran through the stretches, they began to walk the marina, slow at first, to continue to warm up their muscles.

"Did you sleep last night?" Kevin asked. "You look a little better today."

"I did. Thanks to Diana. I got a massage last night," John explained. "Can't tell you when the last time was she gave me one. Put me right to sleep."

"Good," Kevin commented.

"And today?" John continued, "I'm going schedule a few days off. Maybe run it together with a weekend. That'd give me five days off. I'll ask Mom to keep an eye on the kids. She never says no to the kids."

"Great. Diana's going with you?" Kevin asked, as their pace picked up.

"She's going to find out if she can take some time off, today," John explained.

"Are you going to continue running while you're away?" Kevin wanted to know. He was serious about their new commitment.

"Oh, yeah," John was breathing a little harder than his brother, as they picked the pace up a little more. "Diana will keep me at it. And you'd better keep it up, too, or I'll leave you in the dust when I get back."

Kevin laughed. "Ready to pick it up to a jog?"

"Let's do it," John agreed.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blood Lost – Chapter 3

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: John/Diana but the Rayburn family is here.

Rating: M for language, drinking, drugs, suggestive sexual situations. The F Bomb is dropped frequently. This is Bloodline, after all.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son.

Disclaimer: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS. This Bloodline fan fiction occurs after Season 1. If you haven't watched, you've been warned.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

The two men jogged for about 15 minutes, slowed it down to a fast walk, and then to a slower walk. All the while, John was breathing heavier than Kevin and coughing up a lot of phlegm. He drank his water.

"You doing okay over there, old man?" Kevin teased, hiding his concern for John's blood pressure.

"Yeah," John panted and coughed some more. "Told you it's been awhile. Diana made me promise to run this running routine by the doctor. I told her I would."

"A wise thing to do," Kevin agreed. "And as long as we keep at it, this is the worst part about running. Getting started. Before you know it? We'll be sprinting."

The two walked back to Kevin's shop where John grabbed his suit and Dopp kit out of his car. Kevin let John shower first. Once John was out and dressed, Kevin asked, "Want another water? Need to keep hydrated today so we don't get sore."

"Uh, yeah," John answered.

Kevin passed him a water and then said, "Here, catch. It's a protein bar. They're pretty good. Belle buys them at Costco. You might want to pick some up for yourself."

"Thanks, Kev," John said with a smile. "Better than my usual donut. I'll eat it in the car on my way to the station. Want to do this again, tomorrow morning?"

Kevin laughed. "You actually eat donuts?" He was thinking about the typical cop stereotype of coffee and donuts.

John winced, having heard the joke a thousand times.

"But seriously? About tomorrow? That's the plan, man," Kevin smiled. "One down."

John reached out to give his brother a hug. "One down."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Later that day, John stopped by the hospital and waited to see Dr. Hennessey.

"Detective Rayburn. I didn't expect to see you again." The good doctor was referring to night John recently checked himself out of the hospital AMA, Against Medical Advice. The day he killed Danny.

Normally, Dr. Hennessey wouldn't waste his busy schedule with a patient who did what John did. He'd refer the patient on, but this was a member of the Rayburn family, respected benefactors of the hospital.

"Yeah, and Doc, I sincerely apologize for that. We had too much stressful family stuff going on at that time."

"I gathered as much," the doctor nodded. "From your mother. And I read the papers."

"Things are a little quieter now," John tried to explain. "I've decided to take my health more seriously, make it a priority. And I want to get back into a running routine which is what I was used to, several years ago. I'd like your help in helping me do that."

"The tests we ran when you were here? Everything came back normal. But that doesn't mean you still don't need to keep your blood pressure in good control. Uncontrolled hypertension can do permanent damage to your blood vessels and your heart. It can cause a stroke or a heart attack. You're at an even higher risk for stroke now, because of your father's history."

"I know that." John became sheepish. "I also know that as I become more physically fit and as I lose a few pounds, my medication may need to be adjusted."

"That's true."

"And that's where I'd like you to come in," John said, talking with his hands. "I mean, you're the best there is around here. I'd like you to make sure my idea of a running program is a sound one. Check me at regular intervals to see if my medication dosage is okay."

The doctor began to be at better ease with the man standing before him, a different man than the one he treated in the hospital. "Running can be good, for some patients. But before I would recommend a running program for you? I'd like for you to do one other test. A cardio stress test."

"Okay," John said, remembering he did one of these a few years back for a physical for the Department. He passed with flying colors. "How soon could we get that scheduled? I'm leaving on a short vacation on Friday, and I was hoping to at least get that much done before I left."

"I don't know," the doctor was encouraged, as he seemed to have a more cooperative, motivated patient. "Come with me, and we'll find out. You can schedule the stress test and a follow up appointment."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

It was Friday morning, and John was packing up the car while he backed Diana up with last minute instructions to the kids.

"There's plenty of food in the fridge and the freezer. And we left some money with Mama Ray if you need it. You got your allowances for the week," Diana was mentally going down her list. "And when I call to check in? I expect you to pick up."

"Got it," Janie rolled her eyes. "It's not as if you never left us on our own before."

"Not in a long time," John chimed in. "And I want to add that I've already talked to the neighbors. They are to call me if there are any parties or people over here who don't belong while we're not home. Meaning _anyone_ other than the two of you. It's fine if you want to stay at the Inn after school or over the weekend. That's between you and your grandmother. But you two still need to make sure Surf is walked, fed, and let out every day. Do a good job, and I'll make it worth your while in your allowances next week."

"Don't worry," Ben said, a little more mature than his sister. "We got this. Dad, you go and relax and have a good time. You need this."

"Yeah," John nodded. "I feel like I do. And just so you know? It's not you kids who mostly stress me out."

Janie have her Daddy a hug around his neck. "Thanks for telling us that."

John hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome and no boyfriend in the house when we're not home," he reiterated.

"I got it," Janie smiled, a little irritated, but expecting no less.

John then gave his son a hug and a handshake. Diana followed suit. Then, John turned to his wife. "I think we got everything. You ready?"

"Yes, I think we are."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Driving up Highway 1, once they were out of Islamorada and on their way for the 90-minute drive to Miami, John sprung a surprise on Diana. "We're comped over at The Palms. Beachfront room."

"Really?" Diana was impressed. "You actually got a room with this little notice."

"It's off-season. And yep. It was Mom's suggestion. We did an off-season trade between them and the Inn. The room, meals, room service, spa services for the two of us. Maybe you'd like to be the one to be massaged for a change. We pay for nothing unless we want a night on the town or something like that."

"That was so nice of Sally to do that," Diana smiled.

John felt guilty taking it from his mother, but he also didn't want it to appear that anything was abnormal by not taking it.

"No, she was all for it," John reported. "I think any chance to mother her grandchildren is what's in it for her." After a moment of silence, he added, "I saw Dr. Hennessey this week. He had me do a cardiac stress test yesterday. Only thing that came out of it was he wrote me a prescription for an inhaler to use before I go for a run. He said I probably wouldn't have to use it for long. And, of course, he told me to ease up on the salt shaker. I have a follow up appointment in a month to check my med dosage. I'm to do daily blood pressure checks and bring the log to him to review. I brought my meter and the inhaler with me."

"Wow, John. You _are_ full of surprises this morning. I'm impressed with this turnaround in you."

"I don't think I would have done it, if you hadn't put your foot down," he confessed. "You were right, and I want to thank you for that."

Diana snuggled closer towards her husband. She wove her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've told you this before. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I love you so much, John."

Eyes on the highway, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

Snuggling in a little closer, she continued, "You too important to me and to the kids. To the family. The town. I've been so worried about you since Robert died. And then, Danny? It's been too much."

"It has been too much. But the dark storms are passed us now, and there's clear sailing ahead." John laughed. "At least for the next five days."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

They made it to South Miami without hitting too much traffic and were checked into their room. It turned out to be a suite on the third floor. It had a balcony and overlooked the Gulf and the white sands of the hotel's private beach.

"This is absolutely beautiful," Diana remarked upon seeing the spectacular view and the luxurious décor and fabrics in their spacious room. The attention to details in the kitchen and in the parlor, a phone in the bathroom that had a whirlpool tub big enough for two, the high quality soaps and lotions from local vendors she was familiar. And a basket of flowers, wine, fruits, and chocolates from Sally on the counter with a card that simply read, "Have Fun."

She walked over to the balcony. The drapes were wide open. She opened the door and closed the screen to let in the salty ocean air.

John tipped the bellman, who sat their luggage on the stands in the closets, and locked the door. He joined his wife in taking it all in. "This is nice."

"I'll say," Diana smiled. "It will be nice to be pampered for five days." Then, she asked, "What do you want to do first?"

He turned to her and took her in his arms and gazed in her eyes. "Make love with my wife."

The two headed towards the bed and went at it in a heated frenzy, as if they hadn't been together in months. At least not spontaneously. Clothes went flying, in an almost desperate need to reach their pent up release. It's as if they were starving . . . for private intimacy. The session was intense but too fast, the way it is with married couples who have kids in the house and grab sex whenever and wherever they can.

John was breathing, heavily.

"Maybe you need to use that inhaler before sex, too," Diana teased.

"Maybe it's like running, and you and I need a lot of practice over the next five days." He rolled over on his side, facing her. "Damn, Diana. When's the last time we could just have sex without it being scheduled? We're like trained mice. You know, like those mice that run around a maze in those Skinner box experiments?"

"I know," she said. "It's far from ideal."

"Yeah, but we've made it work." John reached down and grabbed the sheet and covered them both. Diana snuggled into his arms. She loved his smell.

Once his breathing returned to normal, he cupped her face in her hands and gently kissed her mouth. Their tongues melded and their kissing languished at a deliciously slow pace. Diana wrapped her leg around his waist and drew herself closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her pelvis pressed against his. As they kissed, his hands roamed to find the fullness of her breasts, and hers reached down to find his manhood. She slowly stroked him with her finger tips, as their kissing deepened, and he came alive again.

They continued like this for a long time, allowing their passions to slowly rebuild. They began to move against the other, and John reached down and took his time to make sure she was ready. Soon, she let out little moans, as she moved against his fingers. They continued like this until he felt her go over the edge, pulsing in rhythms. He moved on top and began to move slowly. It was like surfing. All he had to do was to be patient and wait for her pleasure waves to subside, for her catch the right wave and wait for it to slow before moving again, and he did. Familiar with their rhythms, Diana wrapped both legs around him and moved against him, as the need to release came closer. Taking their time, they slowed everything down and then, rode the waves again . . . doing this over and over again until the waves built to a point where she could hold on no more.

"John!" she cried, going over the edge and taking him with her. The waves crashed over them. They clung to one other, breathless, as if their desires were released back to the outgoing tide.

"Wow . . .," Diana whispered, still shaking.

"That's . . . what I'm talking about," John also spoke in a winded whisper.

"Like riding a bicycle," she giggled.

"Only a lot more fun," he concurred, holding her closer, waiting for their shaking to still. "I think my blood pressure lowered 20 points."

"I'm glad." She hugged him tight and kissed his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he squeezed her in his arms and closer to the radiating warmth of his body.

The two soon drifted off to sleep together to the sound of crashing waves outside their room.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blood Lost – Chapter 4

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: John/Diana but the Rayburn family is here.

Rating: M for language, drinking, drugs, suggestive sexual situations. The F Bomb is dropped frequently. This is Bloodline, after all.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son.

Disclaimer: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS. This Bloodline fan fiction occurs after Season 1. If you haven't watched, you've been warned.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

After school, Janie took a different school bus and headed straight for the Inn. Ben had soccer practice that afternoon, as usual. The bus let her off about a quarter mile from the road that led to the Inn. As she turned and approached the road, she could see Bobby walking a good ways ahead of her.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Bobby! Wait up!"

Bobby stopped and turned around, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Oh, hey!" he gave a lackadaisical wave and waited for her.

When she reached him, she said, "I thought I'd come visit. TGIF."

"Cool," he said, as they resumed walking at a much slower pace.

"How's school going?" she asked. "I know changing schools can be rough. One of my best friends, Mia, is in your algebra class."

"Not my best subject," he commented. "I'm having to take it over again."

"Well, if you need some help, Mia's a whiz. She's really nice. She said she thought you were nice, too."

"Thanks," he nodded. "Good to know."

"How's it going living here?" she asked.

"Oh, Sally's been great," he answered. "The proverbial grandmother. But I do have to ask you. What do you do around here for fun?"

Janie laughed. "Yeah, this is _not_ Miami. Have you been bored?"

"A little," he admitted. Frankly, he was becoming restless.

"Well. When I come over here, I like to cook, bake. Snack on good food to my heart's content, and not the healthy stuff my mom makes us eat. Listen to Mama Ray's stories. Then, if there's room, I like to go out on the charter boat and do a little diving. Do you swim?"

"Yeah. My Dad taught me how to swim," he answered. "He'd say 'You have no business living in a state surrounded by water if you don't know how to swim.'"

Janie giggled. "My Dad says the same thing."

Bobby commented, "No offense, but your Dad seems like a bit of a hard ass."

"A bit?" Janie laughed. "He IS a hard ass. Comes with being a detective, I guess."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Makes sense." Changing the subject back to diving, he said, "I didn't know I could go out on the charter."

"Sure you can. As long as you're not taking the spot of a paying guest, and you're polite to all the guests. Mama Ray says we all represent the Inn at all times," she informed him. "You can fish, too. Everything is free for us. Hey, if there's room, want to go out this afternoon? It's the off-season. There's a good chance there's room for both of us."

"Sure," Bobby smiled. "That sounds great." His prospects for the weekend were suddenly looking up.

"It's a lot more fun hanging around here, when you have someone your age to hang out with," Janie suggested. "Ben and I will be around all weekend while our parents are away."

"That'd be great," Bobby said, suddenly realizing that his boredom may have been mistaken for loneliness.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Diana stirred, waking John.

"Hmmmm. What time is it?" John asked, smelling the salty air.

Diana glanced at the clock. "A little after 4:00. Is it just me? I'm wiped out."

"That was something," John agreed. "I'm spent, too. Want to order room service for dinner?"

"Yeah. Maybe after we whirlpool?" she suggested. "You ran again this morning, right?"

"Sure did," he answered, propping his head with this hand. "And I'm going run every morning we're here. Kev and I have a little competition going."

"The whirlpool will be great for sore muscles," she went on. "It's very relaxing, too."

"Alright," he agreed. "Whirlpool first and then, we'll order in."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"Hey, Bobby," Sally greeted her grandson, as he entered the back entrance through the kitchen. "And Janie, my girl. I was hoping you'd come here."

"Hi, Mama Ray," she said and gave her Mama Ray a hug. "Where else would I be on a Friday afternoon?"

"Where's Ben?" Sally asked.

"Soccer practice," Janie answered. "Where else?"

"Where else, indeed," Sally smiled. "I sure hope your folks have a good time, Janie. Lord knows your father needs it."

"I'm sure they're having a blast," Janie said with a smile.

"So, what do you two young people have planned this afternoon?" Sally asked.

"If there's room, we thought we'd take the charter out and do some diving before the sun goes down," she offered.

"Can you swim?" Sally asked Bobby.

"Of course, he can swim," Janie answered for him. "I already asked him. He said Uncle Danny always said 'You have no business living in a state surrounded by water if you don't know how to swim.'"

Sally smiled. "That's what your grandfather used to say."

"Ohhhh. So, that's where that saying came from," Janie was always interested in the stories. "Grampa."

"That's right. Your namesake, Bobby," Sally glanced Bobby's way. "And Janie, I'm sure Bobby is perfectly capable of speaking for himself."

"Right," Janie grumbled.

"But back to the charter? There are three vacant spots this afternoon, so you two are in luck," Mama Ray smiled. "Be nice to the guests."

"Always, Mama Ray," Janie kissed Sally on the cheek. "C'mon Ben. Let's change into our suits and head to the dock. You have a swim suit, don't you?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I do."

"Bring your appetites back with you!" Sally yelled, as they left. "I'll have a good supper for you when you come back. I'm making a homemade pizza."

"Better make two, Mama Ray. After all, Ben's coming!" Janie shouted back. "He can eat one all by himself!"

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

John and Diana had dinner served out on the balcony. It was fun to watch the Friday night celebrations out on the beach, yet not be in the middle of them. The bellman lit citronella candles to retard the mosquitos which were rare at the beach, but not unheard of. And he turned some soft music on in the room that carried out onto the balcony.

John ordered a bottle of Malbec with the meal. He was drawn to the local snapper and Diana to a vegan option, the curried cauliflower couscous. They had fruit and cheese for dessert.

After they had eaten their last bite, Diana reached over and placed her hand on top of her husband's. "Dance with me?"

John smiled. "You know I have two left feet."

"Well, then. Sway with me," she smiled back.

"Alright," he agreed and stood up from his chair. "I guess I can do that."

He held out his hand for her, and she stood up and went into his arms.

"You know, you're not as bad a dancer as you claim to be," she cooed.

"Shhhhhh. That's my little secret," he whispered in her ear, holding her close.

If only she had any idea of how many secrets he had.

"I booked us a couple's massage for tomorrow afternoon," she told him. "Other than that? We have no plans."

"I like having no plans," he said. "I thought about making dinner reservations for tomorrow night at some night spot on South Shore. But then, I thought it better to see how we feel, tomorrow night. I have no idea how I'll feel tomorrow night. I think what I want is a vacation away from making plans."

"I know what you mean," she said. "Do you want me to cancel the massages?"

"No. That's fine," he said, holding her closer. "The only commitments I have for tomorrow are a run in the morning, the massages in the afternoon . . . and you." He gazed into her warm eyes. "My Lady Fair." He cupped her face in his hands. "I'd marry you all over again, if I could."

"I'd marry you all over again, John Rayburn. You're such a good man."

He doubted very seriously she'd say that if she knew what he knew. While swaying to the music, he leaned in to kiss her. They shared a long, soft, loving kiss. And they continued to dance.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

The three cousins sat outside around the fire pit, late after supper, toasting marshmallows along with the guests, making S'mores.

"You do know that you're not the only one named after someone," Janie informed Bobby. "Jane is Mama Ray's middle name. And my brother? His middle name is John, after our Dad. It's tradition in this family. Hmmmm. I wonder what names Belle has picked out for their baby."

There was a very short silence. "I really liked your Dad," Janie offered. "He was the fun one in the family. Well, him and Uncle Kevin. But what's funny about those two is they were so much alike, but they didn't like each other very much."

"Maybe that's why they didn't like each other," Ben suggested. "You know. Opposites attract. Like repels."

"Maybe," Janie said. "Your Dad was a lot more fun than ours."

"Dad can be fun," Ben countered. "You just have to get him out of his element. Away from home and his job. In Dad's defense? He sees some gruesome stuff on the job."

"My Dad was not always fun," Bobby finally spoke. "I mean, he could be. _When_ he was around. Which was not all that much. I spent a lot of my time waiting for him. Sally and I talked about that just the other night. She told me she spent a lot of her time waiting for him, too."

"Don't you feel comfortable calling her Mama Ray yet," Janie asked.

Ben shot his sister a look.

"I haven't really thought about it," he answered. "I call her Sally because I already have another Grandmother."

"So, do we," Janie went on. "We have two. Mom's mom and Dad's mom."

"But I've had my other grandmother since the day I was born," he explained. "I just recently met Sally. She's fine with it. She says she understands."

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Ben asked his sister.

"Because I'm curious," Janie answered.

"Nosy is more like it," Ben said. "I bet you grow up to be a lawyer like Aunt Meg."

"No way," Janie corrected him. "I'd like to do something more creative. I like to bake. Do you like to cook?" she asked Bobby. "Your Dad liked to cook."

"Not really," Bobby answered. "I don't know how."

"Me, neither," Ben agreed. "And we don't need to know as long as we can come to the Inn for a meal," he laughed.

"I guess that's true," Bobby smiled for the first time all night.

"You're a good diver," Janie testified about her afternoon out in the water with Bobby.

"All Rayburns are good divers," Ben stated the obvious. "It's in our blood."

The three cousins nodded in agreement.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

The next morning, the alarm when off at 6 a.m.

"You want me to go with you?" Diana stirred.

"No, honey," he answered. "You go back to sleep."

He kissed her and threw on his running clothes. He grabbed a hat, his inhaler, a bottled water from the kitchen, and a card key and stuffed them all but the water in his pocket, and quietly went out the door.

There was a boardwalk around the ocean front, deserted at this time of the morning. He did some stretches, took a puff from his inhaler, and then, began to walk. The morning air was cool as it was overcast. Looked like it would burn off in a few hours to a beautiful day. After he felt his muscles were warmed up, he began to jog.

Without Kevin there to talk, his mind began to wander to the question that always came up in his dreams about his older brother.

"Danny? Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you fight harder?"

 _Because I wanted you to have to beg, and you refused to beg me. So, now? You'll have to beg for your life._

"What the fuck are you talking about?" John asked Danny in his head.

 _You honestly think you'll get away with trying to pin my death on Wayne Lowry? Oh, Johnny Boy. You're not as smart as you think you are._

"You don't know anything about what they have on your old buddy Wayne," John countered. "And you and me? It was an accident. I never meant to kill you. If I had? I'd have brought a gun with me and shot you three times square in the chest, the way I've been trained."

 _An accident, huh? What about the night before? When you looked the other way so I'd be killed by that guy Ralph? The one Lowry sent to off me. You should have seen the look on your face when you came down the stairs, later that night. Saw me with the family. It was priceless, John. Reminded me of Cape Fear._

I didn't want you to be killed that night. Fuck! I wanted you to leave town. How many fucking times did I ask you to leave town?

 _No, John. You thought nature would just take its course. One low life would kill another low life, and your hands would be clean. But it didn't turn out that way for you, did it? Your hands are dirty, John. You're a dirty cop. And now? You're running for Sherriff? What a fucking narcissist you are to think you can pull all this off!_

"Me? A narcissist? _You_ are the biggest narcissist I've ever met in my life. And that's saying a lot considering the criminal element I deal with!"

 _Enjoy this little vacay, all on Mom, of course. Because it's going to be the last one you have for a long, long time. I've got news for you, John. They hate cops in prison. You won't be able to handle it in there._

John abruptly stopped running. Sweat was pouring off his head, and he was breathing hard, coughing up phlegm after he'd been doing so well the past few days. He pulled out the inhaler from his pocket and took another puff. He then bent over and grabbed his knees. After a few moments, his breathing eased, and he glanced at his watch. He'd been jogging for 45 minutes, maybe 15 minutes more than he should have at this point in his training. He'd been lost in his own head. Perhaps he was losing his mind.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blood Lost – Chapter 5

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: John/Diana but the Rayburn family is here.

Rating: M for language, drinking, drugs, suggestive sexual situations. The F Bomb is dropped frequently. This is Bloodline, after all.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son.

Disclaimer: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS. This Bloodline fan fiction occurs after Season 1. If you haven't watched, you've been warned.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"I was getting a little worried," Diana said when John came back to the room. It was almost 11:00 a.m.

"I'm a detective," he mumbled. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not keeping tabs on you, honey," she explained. "I ordered breakfast thinking you'd be back soon. I put it in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll eat it after I take a shower."

"Where did you go?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"I guess I lost track of time," he said. "After I ran, I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat out in front of the ocean, just watching the tide go out."

She noticed the front of his legs were sun kissed.

"Did you remember to take your medication?" she gently reminded him, knowing he had not pulled it out of his luggage, nor his blood pressure meter.

"No. I'm late on that, too," he admitted. "I'll do it as soon as I take a shower."

About 20 minutes later, he reappeared dressed with his running clothes in a laundry bag he sat outside, tagged for the bellman.

"I'll warm up your omelet if you like," she offered.

"That'd be great," he said, as he took a seat at on the sofa in front of the coffee table and took his blood pressure. 145/95. "Hmmmm. Let's take it again in about 20 minutes, after I take this." He poured himself a glass of water and swallowed the pill.

A few minutes later, Diana appeared with a re-heated omelet, some fruit, and toast. "Want some coffee?"

"No thanks," he said. "I'm coffeed out after this morning. That may be the reason my blood pressure's up a little."

After the run, the sun, and salty sea air, he discovered that was hungry and scarfed it all down.

"You know, I think it's safe for you to buy more than two pairs of running shorts now," she suggested. "You've more than shown you've made a commitment."

"Have faith," he said with a smile. "I'm gonna get down to where I can wear my old running shorts very soon."

She took a seat on the bed and began reading the paper.

"How about you? Are you going stir crazy yet inside this room?" he asked.

"I was thinking about going down to the pool for a little while with a book," she said. "But I'm open to anything."

After a few more minutes, John pulled out the blood pressure meter again. 120/70. "Perfect," he said. That's more like it." Then, he asked, "What time is our massage appointment this afternoon?"

"3:00," she answered.

"I was up early. I think I'll lie down for maybe an hour or so," he said, clearing his dishes into the kitchen. He put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside on the door. "And I'll call the Front Desk and ask that our room be cleaned while we're having our massages?"

"Sounds like this would be a perfect time for me to go to the pool," she said. "While you're napping." She couldn't help but ask, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Like a rock," he answered, "but not enough, I guess. And sitting out in the sun in the salty air? After our less than energetic day yesterday? I just need an hour or so to recharge."

She gathered her book, sunglasses, and sunscreen and put on a wide brimmed hat. She went over to her husband and gave him kiss on the mouth. He grabbed her and sat her in his lap. "If I'm not up when you come back? Wake me up the way you used to. Before we had the kids?"

She kissed him again and then, she smiled. "I think I can remember."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"Where's your boyfriend?" Bobby asked Janie. "The one I see you with at school?"

The three were skipping stones into the cove after lunch. 

"Which one?" Ben teased.

"Shut up," Janie chided her brother. "He's not allowed here when our parents are away. And he's not allowed at home, either. I'll see him at school."

"Good answer," Ben said.

Bobby enjoyed listening to these two banter.

"You got your eye on anyone?" Ben asked.

"There are some very pretty girls in our class," Bobby noted. "But no. I've not met one yet that's special."

"Fair warning? You might want to start dating someone you kind of do like in the next few weeks. Even if it's just for a short while," Ben explained. "Prom is coming up and all the dogs love to ask us guys out. If you already have a date? You can politely say you're going with someone and not have to hurt their feelings too much."

"Good to know," Bobby noted.

"Mama Ray will be all over helping you get ready for Prom," Janie informed Bobby. "Seems like the adults all want us to look our spiffy best. Give pretty corsages. Have to represent the Rayburn name."

"Also good to know," Bobby said. He couldn't help but think about Janie's friend, Mia. He'd have to make a point to say hello to her next week. "Thanks for showing me the ropes about things. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, man," Ben said. "It must suck having to change schools. Change your life. Anything Janie and I can do for you? We're here for you."

"Yeah. We cousins have to stick together," Janie echoed her brother's sentiments.

"Still. Thank you," Bobby said.

He was much shier than his father.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

After a hot stone massage and some shower sex, John and Diana decided to go out and stroll the South Beach, along with everyone else on a Saturday night. Even though it was off season, South Shore was a happening place, even among the locals.

Every restaurant was crowded with ridiculous wait times, and they were famished. They finally stopped at an oyster bar and ordered shrimp cocktails and chowder. Then, they stood there with their food until finally a table cleared. They ran and grabbed it.

"This place is insane," John said, stabbing a fork into his shrimp cocktail. "I was thinking. If you'd like, we could go to the Botanical Gardens, tomorrow."

"Ahhhh, honey," Diana smiled. "You hate the Botanical Gardens."

"But you don't," he said. "Everything we've done so far is what I've wanted to do. It's your turn. Just don't quiz me afterwards on the Latin names of all the plants because I really don't care."

"Well, that's awfully sweet of you, and I do love it there," she said. "But what would you do?"

"Walk around. Get some fresh air and exercise." His shrimp cocktail was gone in a flash.

"We could do something we both like to do." Diana thought for a moment. "We could go fishing."

"You don't like to fish," he said. "You like to cook it but not catch it."

"Well. What about snorkeling?" she suggested. "You could get some sun on the back of those white legs of yours. You'd look sexy in your running shorts with a tan." She smiled.

"I dunno," he said.

"We used to both love snorkeling," she reminded him. "When's the last time we went? Like, so long ago with the kids, I can't even remember."

"Snorkeling, huh? I suppose I'd have more fun doing that than going to the Botanical Gardens. But no glass bottom boats. None of that touristy stuff."

"Agreed," she said with smile. "It will be fun in the sun."

"I need to order some more food," John said. "This isn't going to be enough for me. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she said and then thought better. "Maybe a little more sourdough?"

"You got it."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

The next morning, John was back out on the boardwalk, ready for his run. He'd slept fine, or at least Diana didn't wake him to tell him he was having a bad dream.

He went through all the motions of stretching and walking to warm up. When he broke into a jog his head was clear. He was focused on snorkeling with Diana. And still, somehow Danny got into his head.

 _Getting into shape? Why, John? It'll work against you when you go to prison. I told you they hate cops in there._

"Shut the fuck up," John said in his head.

 _Don't fool yourself that Marco is on your side. He's a sharp guy. Trained to spot a liar. He knows something's up with you._

"Once again, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?"

 _Are you still pissed off at me? Why? I'm dead? What more do you want from me?_

John continued to jog, ignoring Danny's voice.

 _Fine. Ignore me. Only you can't ignore me because I know what you're up to. For example, are you actually taking Diana snorkeling? That's a little risky, isn't it, John? I'd hate for anything to happen to her just because you were too irresponsible. Or too impulsive. Or too angry. Who's to say you wouldn't drown her, too?_

"I'm not engaging this." John continued to concentrate on pounding one foot in front of the other.

 _Too bad you don't like me. I was always guided by Sarah, our dead younger sister, and I always liked her. Now, you get to be guided by me, your dead older brother, whom you don't like. It's your choice whether you like me or not._

John continued with his campaign to ignore him.

 _Bet you think I'm nuts, but I'm not. No more than you are. I'm here to haunt your dreams. And if you don't want me in your dreams? I'll haunt your waking thoughts. It's your choice, Johnny Boy. You want me to leave you alone? I already told you . . . I'm not leaving. I'll never leave!_

"Fuck." John slowed to a walk and glanced at his watch. He'd been jogging for 30 minutes. He wasn't coughing and spewing phlegm, and he wasn't feeling shaky. With the exception of having to have a conversation in his head with Danny, this was a vast improvement over yesterday.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Janie and Bobby were up and dressed and in the kitchen, making pancakes with bacon. Sally had gotten them started and then, had to go and take care of an emergency in one of the guest cottages.

Ben stumbled in. "You're cooking now?" He was directing his remarks to Bobby as if he was some kind of a traitor to their gender.

"Mama Ray said that we all need to learn to cook a few things," Janie informed her brother. "She said we'll all be going off to college soon and need to learn to fend for ourselves. And that means you, too."

"Yeah, it was either do this? Or don't eat," Bobby said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not that bad."

"And she said if you guys learn a few signature meals, you can impress the ladies," Janie laughed. "Me, on the other hand? I will not be impressed."

"The bacon looks like it's done," Jane said to Bobby, eying the skillet next to her griddle. "And these are about done, too. Here's a stack for me, and a stack for you." She smiled at Bobby.

"Seriously? You're not going to give me any pancakes?" Ben was serious.

"You just pour a pancake size circle on the griddle, wait until it bubbles, and flip it to cook the other side," Janie instructed her brother. "It's easy. Even you could do it."

Bobby and Janie took their plates to the table where they added butter and syrup to their pancakes.

In the meantime, Ben was getting the idea he had no choice but to do what his sister said. He poured some batter onto the hot griddle. Then, another and another, until there were three pancakes on the griddle. He waited until the bubbled, and then, he flipped them on the other side, almost dropping one on the floor. He waited until they began to smoke, and he quickly took them off the griddle and onto his plate. Not exactly round. Definitely too crispy on one side. He grabbed three strips of bacon and joined them at the table.

"Not exactly round. Just put a lot of butter and syrup on them, and they'll taste fine, Ben," said Sally, as she came back into the room. "At least I know you kids won't starve to death in the future. Now, what are you kids going to do on this beautiful day?"

"Any chance we could go diving out on the charter?" Ben asked.

"As your luck would have it, there are three empty slots this morning," she answered. "So, don't overeat now, and I'll make sure you have a good, hearty lunch waiting for you when you return."

"Thanks, Mama Ray," Bobby said.

Ben and Janie looked at him. Janie smiled. And Sally's blue eyes filled with tears of joy. He called her Mama Ray.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blood Lost – Chapter 6

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: John/Diana but the Rayburn family is here.

Rating: M for language, drinking, drugs, suggestive sexual situations. The F Bomb is dropped frequently. This is Bloodline, after all.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son.

Disclaimer: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS. This Bloodline fan fiction occurs after Season 1. If you haven't watched, you've been warned.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Out on the charter, the three cousins were diving in and out of the water. They took turns to see who could dive the deepest, stay down the longest, swim the farthest. As it turned out, they were each the best at something. Bobby could dive the deepest, Janie could stay down the longest, and Ben could swim the farthest.

Satisfied that they were each the best at something, the competition soon became boring. They spent the rest of the time using floaters in the water and just talked.

"Janie," Bobby spoke. "Does your friend, Mia, have a boyfriend?"

"No," Janie answered. "She doesn't."

"What kinds of things does she like to do?"

"Same kind of things we've been doing," Janie answered. "Hey, do you want to meet her? I mean more than saying 'hi' in class?"

"I don't know," Bobby answered. "What do you think? Do you even think she'd like me?"

"Oh, she likes you, alright," Janie nodded. "I'm thinking, I could ask Mama Ray if I can invite her here next Friday night. And even if the charter doesn't work out for us, we could still have dinner here and sit out by the fire pit. Tell ghost stories." She smiled.

"Great idea," Ben concurred. "Bobby, you really do want to get a jump before Prom."

"Sure. If you think it would be good, I say let's ask Mama Ray," Bobby agreed.

"You do realize you're now calling her Mama Ray. Right?" asked Janie.

"Wow," Bobby said. "I wasn't even thinking about it. I think it's good."

"We do, too," said Ben, nodding.

"Are you two going back home tonight?" Bobby asked. He was enjoying having his cousins around. They were the next best thing to having a brother or a sister.

"Yeah, we have to get ready to go to school. Take care of our dog," Ben explained.

"I can come over after school tomorrow, if you like," Janie said. "I love hanging out at the Inn."

"Not me," Ben said. "I'm back to soccer practice tomorrow."

Bobby said, "Sorry you can't come, Ben, but yeah. If you'd like to come over tomorrow, Janie, I'm sure we could find something to do."

"Janie, you still have to let Surf out tomorrow and Tuesday, after school," Ben reminded her. I can't when I have practice.

"Okay," she said. "Then, I'll be over after that."

It was time for the three to get back in the boat and head to shore for the Inn.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

About 100 miles away, on another charter boat, John and Diana were headed for coral reefs and a day of snorkeling. John made arrangements with the captain that theirs would be a one-way trip for the price of a round trip. John explained he was a detective, familiar with the area, and gave him his card. He and Diana decided they would take a hotel shuttle back to The Palms, later that afternoon so that they could do their own thing, away from the tourists on the charter.

Once on the dock, they each rented underwater cameras and snorkeling gear and bought a couple of digital storage cards. It was a sunny day, and the water was clear, great for underwater photography. Diana led John away from the crowd to a secluded part of the reef where they were greeted with an underwater Technicolor of sea life among the corals, sea grasses, and plankton. They took pictures of sea turtles, queen and horse conch, and snow crabs nestled in star coral. They were surrounded by hundreds of different species of colorful fish.

When one would find something really fascinating, they would tap the other to call attention. Both John and Diana found subjects for some really spectacular photographs. Their hallway in their home was flanked with pictures they'd taken over the years of local flora and fauna. These would be a nice addition. Photographing the reefs was something they'd never had time to do when they brought the kids. And before the kids, they never thought to bring or rent a camera.

After a couple of hours, their storage cards were full. They went over to the shore to compare shots, deleting bad shots and duplicates. That gave them another hour or so to reapply the sunscreen and go back out to grab more shots, including shots of one another. When the cards were full for the second time, they headed back to towards the shore. Diana put her arms around John's neck and gave him a sensual kiss. Then, she whispered in his ear, "I've always had this fantasy of making love in the ocean." And she reached down and slid her hand under the waistband of his swimming trunks.

He moaned. "Honey? As beautiful and sexy as you are in this bikini you bought just for me, and the thought of having sex with you out in nature turns me on? Like you have no idea. We can't."

"Why not?" she pouted.

This was coming from a man who watched porn, a man who had a lot of fantasies.

"Didn't you hear about the Florida couple who made love out on the beach . . . and now they have to register as sex offenders?"

"You're kidding me?" she asked.

"I wish I was," he said. "They were captured on somebody's cell phone in a video that went viral on the internet. They didn't even know they were being filmed. The cops got hold of it and prosecuted them for lewd sexual acts. That's how conservative the politics in this state have become."

"Great. Now, I feel foolish for suggesting . . ."

"Don't," he hugged her. "I love that you'd love to do that with me. And I'd love to do it, too. Up until very recently? We could have. That's how fast technology is changing all our lives."

"Leave it to the few to mess it up for the rest of us," she lamented. "Well, if I can't have sex with my very own husband in a secluded spot, we might as well go to the dock and return our equipment.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It was a great idea. Maybe hold the thought until we get back to the hotel?" He winked at her. "I'll try and make it up to you."

They started the long walk to the dock, hand in hand.

"Sometimes, I wish you weren't running for Sheriff," she said under her breath. "Or a Rayburn."

"Do you really mean that?" John looked and sounded concerned.

"Well," she began. "I'm used to always having to be on my best behavior because I married into the Rayburn family. Where appearances are everything. That is, unless you're Kevin, or Meg, or Danny . . . when bad behavior is always excused or even enabled. But God forbid if any of us ever did anything wrong," she went on.

John knew she spoke the truth.

"This run for Sheriff just magnifies all that," she confessed. "At least for me, it does."

He squeezed her hand. "I tell you what. When I become Sheriff, I'll take you out on a boat, out into nature in _my_ jurisdiction?" He stopped walking and took her in his arms. "And you and I will make your fantasy become a reality."

"Oh, John." He made her laugh, and she leaned in to kiss him.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Driven by his competitiveness with Kevin, and that he seemed to be able to compartmentalize the voice in his head from his dead brother, John was back at it at 6:00 a.m. sharp, out on the boardwalk. He was going to try to pick up the pace of his jogging this morning, as his blood pressure was good on this morning, and his waist band was looser. He and Diana had been eating most of their meal at The Palms, not so much because they were comped, but because they were healthy. John was a man on a mission, to turn his health around.

Once again going through the motions of a puff on his inhaler, stretches, and walking to warm up, he finally went into a jog.

 _Sheriff John. What a laugh. Wasn't there a kids TV show we watched that was hosted by good ol' Sheriff John?_

John picked up his pace, trying to ignore the taunting.

 _And what the hell was that with Diana yesterday? You actually passed on a chance to boing your wife in the water, in that teeny bikini where no one could see, because of that bogus story you told?_

"It wasn't bogus," John said to himself. It always got under his skin when Danny talked about Diana. As far as he was concerned, his family was not fair game. He didn't like it when Danny talked about his wife like a piece of flesh.

 _No man on earth would have passed on that. Which tells me you're not much of a man, even if you do pretend to be an all-powerful, macho cop. Not only that, you made her feel like a fool for wanting to have sex with the likes of you. She'll never ask you again._

John did regret that. They made love last night, and while he was pretty sure he satisfied her, it wasn't the same as when they were at the reef.

 _If I was her? I'd be trolling the South Beach bars, looking to find someone who doesn't give a fuck about what everybody else thinks. She's still pretty hot. Shouldn't take her long to find someone who won't take her for granted. You're such a disappointment as a man, John._

John did worry about losing her if she ever found out what happened to Danny. Constantly.

"Danny? Fuck off. I gotta go," he said out loud, to no one there. John suddenly had an idea.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

John talked Diana into going to the spa to have the works: a facial, manicure, and pedicure. He told her to get ready because he was taking her out to dinner. While she was gone, he spoke to the Concierge who booked a dinner reservation at 7:00. He then went to Versani Jewelry, a shop he saw on his way back from his jogs.

"May I help you, sir?" the clerk asked.

"I hope so," John began. "My wife's had her heart set on an eternity ring for a long time. I'm just wondering if I can afford one like she wants on a detective's salary."

"Do you have a budget?" he man asked. _Tourist_ , he thought.

"Kind of. But she also knows what she wants," he said.

"Are you on the Miami force?" the man asked. Never hurt to make friends with the local PD.

"Islamorada," John answered and pulled out one of his cards.

"Ahhhh. We give a 10 percent store discount to local patrons," he smiled, taking the card. "That's a nice way to start. Now, tell me. How long have you been married, and what does your wife have her heart set on?"

"17 years. Let me see if I can remember all this." John's brow furrowed. "She wants diamonds, all the way around. Emerald cut. Inlaid into the band so as not to snag her clothing. And she wears a size 6 1/2. I know because he had to have her ring re-sized a few years back, and it fits her just fine."

"Very good, sir," the clerk smiled and began taking notes. "So, she wants a full eternity channel band. Emerald cut diamonds. What kind of setting, sir?"

"Well. Her wedding set is platinum," he answered, fearing this was going to be around 12 to 16 thousand dollars.

"Okay. And my last question is, pick out a wedding set about the size of hers." He explained, "You want to new ring to look similar to and be in proportion with the older set. Some like to go bigger than the original set as it represents the future. How many carats is the ring she has?"

"2 carats," John answered.

John perused the case of wedding sets. There were a lot of them. Finally, he said, "Hers is very similar to this set." And he pointed to a lovely emerald cut solitaire, about two carats in size with a matching band.

The clerk pulled out the set John pointed to and led him to an adjacent case.

"Here are the eternity rings. I would recommend one of these two to go with this wedding set." And he pulled out two channel rings. This one is $16,000. And this one is $14,000. The less expensive ring has slightly less clarity than this ring. Both are 5 carats, with a wider band."

"That's what I thought." John grimaced. "I wonder if I might do better shopping out of South Beach?"

"I tell you what, Detective," the clerk said. "I am the owner's son. If you're not opposed, I have a ring for sale, on consignment, I think I might have the perfect ring for your wife."

"On consignment?" he asked.

"You look at it, and tell me what you think."

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blood Lost – Chapter 7

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: John/Diana but the Rayburn family is here.

Rating: M for language, drinking, drugs, suggestive sexual situations. The F Bomb is dropped frequently. This is Bloodline, after all.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son.

Disclaimer: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS. This Bloodline fan fiction occurs after Season 1. If you haven't watched, you've been warned.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

The clerk left and returned with a ring. "This ring is a size 6 ½, emerald cut, platinum channel setting, _7 carats_. The clarity is as good as the $16,000 ring. The color is the same, but the cut is better. It's been cleaned. You tell me if you can tell that it's slightly used?"

He handed the ring to John.

"I can get you this ring for $13,000. Less the 10 percent local discount. You're looking at $11,700.00, no tax. We can even help you finance it, if necessary.

The detective in John, wondered if it was hot.

"It's beautiful," John said. "But how do I know she won't be able to tell it's not brand new?"

"This ring is a consignment sale from an engagement that was called off, the clerk explained. The owner financed the ring, and just wants his engagement, the ring, and the payments to be over. It happens. His misfortune could be your good fortune."

After a pause, the clerk continued. "It comes in a Versani box and appraises at $18,600. You get the appraisal and will want to insure it at the appraised value. Your wife will see the insured value only based on the appraisal. I promise you, sir. The only people who will know this ring is not brand new will be me and you. And I'm not about to say anything. Wouldn't be good business."

"Why don't you sell it for the appraisal cost?" The detective in John was coming out.

"Because I was the original seller," the clerk explained. "It wouldn't be ethical. Some jewelers would do it in a heartbeat. Not at my father's store. It wouldn't be good business."

"Well . . ." John was hesitating.

"My father has owned this store since 1992. We're not going anywhere," the clerk explained. "And I tell you, as someone who is in the jewelry business? I would never buy new. It's like buying a car. Like everything else, values fluctuate depending on the economy. Also, metals are a commodity which fluctuate in price. Right now? Platinum has remained steady. Your wife can have her ring appraised and serviced elsewhere. It will appraise the same. Or she can always bring it here. She will be treated, first class."

John was silent.

The clerk added, "The appraiser is here, onsite, if you'd like to talk to her, Detective. She's a member in good standing of the American Society of Appraisers."

John was familiar with the ASA from work. He smiled. "What's your name, son?"

"Elam Amar," he answered pulling out his card. "And here is my father's card." It read _Ezra Amar, Proprietor._ "

"I hope you understand, Elam, but I need to make a few phone calls," John said. "Is that's okay."

"Go right ahead," the clerk said. "I understand. We'll check out fine, Detective."

John walked out of the store a made a couple of phone calls. He had the owner and the store checked out on a couple of law enforcement databases from a clerk at the office, and checked the Better Business Bureau on his Smart Phone.

"You were right," he said a few minutes later when he came back into the store. "You check out just fine."

"Would you like to speak with the appraiser?" Elam asked.

"I suppose I should," he said.

"I encourage it," Elam said and left to get the appraiser.

A woman came out and handed John yet another card. He noticed she was certified by the ASA and the AGS. He remembered the AGS from when he bought Diana's wedding set.

"Hi. I'm Casey Jarrett." She looked at the ring with a loupe and pulled out the paperwork she had on the ring. "This is a very nice ring," she said. "Size 6 ½. 7 carats. Values at $18, 600.00 in today's market. These are GIA certified diamonds. The Cut is Excellent, Color is G, Near Colorless. In a channel setting, that's a great value. The Clarity is Very, Very Slightly Included. Again, in a channel setting, minor flaws are not visible and are of no concern. While you might want a higher quality of Clarity is a single set solitaire, in small diamonds like this? You wouldn't want to cut high clarity diamonds into stones this small. Make sense? It's the same with all the eternity rings. Here's a chart of the 3 C's for you to refer to." Then, she added, "I don't know if you noticed, but this is a Tiffany ring."

"Tiffany?" he asked, turning the ring and inspecting the stamp. It was in perfect shape. No wear.

"Yes. We carry some Tiffany rings. New ones," she explained. "This is a really beautiful ring. Stunning because of the larger carat size and wider band that is larger on the hand. It's a better quality ring than the $16,000 ring Elam showed you. Because this one is a Tiffany? Their unique channel setting is known for holding all these stones very secure. Guaranteed for life. Losing a stone is the number one problem with these eternity rings. Never going to be a problem with this ring."

She handed him all the paperwork on the ring.

"Thank you," John said, and he looked it over.

He had some money of his own in a personal savings account. Money from his family. He thought he'd replace it, if and when he won the election for sheriff, a job that came with a much larger salary. He was polling 15 points over his competitor. This was the least he could do for Diana . . . give her what she always wanted.

Elam rejoined them. "How are we doing?"

"Alright, Elam," John said. "Let's do it."

"Splendid," he said. "Are you going to give it to her here? In South Beach?"

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Excellent," Elam said. "Now, we'll take care of the paperwork, including insurance for this sparkler. You made an excellent decision."

John looked at the sparkle of the stones in the gleaming setting and thought Diana would love it.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Bobby took the school bus with Janie to her house so that she could let Surf out and feed him. Her followed her out into the back yard and let Surf out of the house.

"Your family has a nice place," he said.

"It's nice? But it's not as much fun as the Inn," she said. "I grew up at the Inn. I know all the hiding places.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "There's storage sheds that no one's been in for years. No one ever thinks to look for me there. You won't tell, right?"

"Of course not," Bobby said. "I'm no snitch."

"Good," she said. "Me, neither. Do you think the charter will be running this afternoon?"

"Not sure," she said. "It's the slow season. It doesn't run every day during the week. Only sure days are Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. The rest of the week depends on the occupancy."

"You have been around the Inn for a long time," he said, impressed.

"I have homework," she complained. "I tried to get it done between classes? But no go."

"I have a little, too," he admitted. "But it shouldn't take me long."

"Good," she said. "Me, neither."

"Hey," he said, changing the subject. "I talked to your friend, Mia, today in class. She is very nice. Easy to talk to."

"I know." Janie smiled. "She texted me after class."

"Well?" he hung there, waiting for more information. "Did she say anything?"

"Yeah," she nodded and playfully bumped into him. "She said you're really nice, and she thinks you're cute."

"Good. Because I think she's cute, too," he concurred.

"We'll ask Mama Ray about Friday night," she reminded him. "She'll say yes. She rarely says no." She went into the kitchen and filled Surf's water and food bowls. Then, she went back out to the patio. "Surf! Come here, baby."

The dog's tailed wagged, and he came galloping in. Janie closed and locked the sliding door behind her.

"You be good," Janie said and petted the dog on the head.

Bobby petted him, too. He thought Surf was a sweet boy. He'd always wanted a dog.

"Ready to walk over to the Inn?" she asked, keys in her hand.

"Sure," he said. "Let's go."

About 45 minutes later, they arrived in Sally's kitchen. As Janie suspected, there was no charter scheduled. The found Sally, standing at the kitchen island, looking perplexed. "Hey, my babies!" she said upon seeing them and them each a big hug.

"What's wrong, Mama Ray?" Janie asked.

"Nothing," Sally said. "I just can't decide what to make for dinner tonight. Maybe you two can help me."

"Well, I'm always a fan of pasta," Janie stated the obvious.

"Do you like pasta, Bobby?" Sally asked.

"I haven't had anything here, yet, that I didn't like." He smiled.

"Good because I know Ben likes it, too. Pasta it is," she said, pulling some ingredients out of the pantry.

"Mama Ray? Can we ask you something?" Janie asked.

"Of course you can, honey," Sally answered.

"Would it be okay if I invited my friend, Mia, to come here and hang out with us on Friday after school?"

"I've always liked Mia." Sally smiled. "She comes from a good family. Her father is the town Vet," she explained to Bobby. "We've taken our animals to him for years."

"So, it's okay?" Janie tried to pin her grandmother down.

"Of course," Sally said. "The more, the merrier."

"Thank you," Janie said and gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek. "We're going to go do some homework before dinner."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Sally said, her attention turned towards her recipe book.

On the way to the den, where the two cousins found a quiet corner to study, Bobby bumped Janie with his arm.

"Hey," he said. "Thanks."

Janie smiled, loving the chance to play cupid. "You're welcome."

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

After a day of pampering at the spa, and a sexy, casual up do and makeup at the hotel salon, Diana came back to the room and slipped into a blue silk sun dress she bought for their trip and a pair of sexy blue, strappy sandals.

John came in to find her.

"You are absolutely _stunning_ ," he said, barely audible. A little smile came over his face.

And she was.

"Thank you," she said, pleased with the outcome, as she put on a pair of dangling earrings and a bracelet to go with her dress. "You'd better get dressed, Honey," she said, pointing to the clock.

"I'll make it fast," he said.

"Your hair looks nice," she said approvingly. "So handsome."

He'd gotten himself a haircut and a close shave. He came up behind her and kissed her on her neck and noticed she was wearing his favorite perfume.

In less than 15 minutes, he was showered and dressed in a pair of navy slacks and a powder blue, short sleeved shirt Diana laid on the bed for him, along with a pair of his black dress shoes. He grabbed his wallet and a card key, and made sure the ring was in his pocket.

Then, he held out a bended elbow. "Are you ready, Mrs. Rayburn?"

Diana took his arm and playfully said, "Let's go."

The two took a stroll over to Collins Street to Katsuya of South Beach, a trendy Japanese fusion restaurant. John made reservations on the cozier Mezzanine level of the restaurant.

"I've always wanted to try this place," Diana said, excited that she was here, by the Zen surroundings. "I've heard so many people rave about it."

"That's why we're here," he said with a smile. Then, to the hostess, "We have reservations at 7:00. Rayburn?"

"Yes, Mr. Rayburn. Follow me," the hostess said, and let them upstairs to a cozy little table in the corner.

After they were seated at a small table for two across from one another, the hostess handed them menus, lit the candle on the table, and asked, "Can I start you off with an appetizer and something to drink?"

Glancing at the menu, Diana said, "I'd like to try the seared tuna."

Preferring his food a little more cooked than his wife, John said, "I'll have the Crab Cake."

"Anything to drink other than water?"

Diana smiled at John. "Sake?"

"You heard the lady," John repeated. "We'll each have Sake."

"Thank you," the hostess said with a smile. "I'll put this order in, and your waitress will be with you shortly."

After the hostess left, Diana giggle. "Remember what happened the last time you and I drank Sake?"

"Not much," he laughed. "I guess it's a good thing we can crawl back to the hotel, if need be."

"I remember," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. "You were so drunk, you were singing karaoke. Only thing was? There was no karaoke!"

"Ah, Jeez, Diana," John said, embarrassed. "Promise me you won't ever let me do that again."

"It was funny," she giggled. "But I promise. We won't get that wasted tonight."

"Good. Because I have a much more romantic evening planned."

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blood Lost – Chapter 8

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: John/Diana but the Rayburn family is here.

Rating: M for language, drinking, drugs, suggestive sexual situations. The F Bomb is dropped frequently. This is Bloodline, after all.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 1, exploring the aftermath of a Rayburn's death, and the arrival of his unknown son.

Disclaimer: MAJOR SEASON 1 SPOILERS. This Bloodline fan fiction occurs after Season 1. If you haven't watched, you've been warned.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: I need to take a little break from fic writing so I can have a surgery. Won't be able to keyboard to write/post, for hopefully a short time. Will be back as soon as I can.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

After they finished their homework, Sally had dinner ready. The three of them sat down to eat their pasta and a salad, family style. They were soon joined by Ben who had just finished soccer practice.

"Did you stop by the house to let Surf out?" he asked his sister.

"Sure did," she answered. "Bobby and I stopped by our house first, before coming here."

"Okay. Good," Ben said.

"And we'll do the same thing tomorrow. So, you don't have to ask," Janie glared at her brother.

"There's storm forecast for tomorrow," Sally interjected. "You won't have soccer practice if there's a storm. You can all come over here. After you take care of your dog."

"Rats," Janie said. "I checked, and there's a charter scheduled for tomorrow. With room for all of us."

"Well. If there's a storm, you know there will be no charter," Sally lamented. "And you never know. Our local weather forecasters are notoriously wrong." After a beat of silence, she asked,

"Have you heard from your parents?"

"They call us every day to check in," Ben reported.

"But are they having a good time?" Sally wanted to know.

"I guess," Ben answered with a shrug.

"I sure hope they were able to relax," she said, taking a sip of her sweet tea. "I worry about John with his high blood pressure and all. His job is so stressful, and now, he's running for Sheriff."

"He's fine, Mama Ray," Ben assured her. "He's even taking up running again."

"Is that wise? I mean he was just hospitalized," she fretted.

"Don't worry about Dad," Janie concurred. "Mom watches out for him."

"Yes, I know she does. Diana is an excellent wife and mother." Sally nodded. "But still, I worry. I worry about all my children and grandchildren. I can't help it."

Ben reached around and rubbed his grandmother's back, trying to soothe her. Bobby just observed all this, thinking she must have worried about his father all the time.

A little while after dinner, the three helped Sally clear the dinner dishes, and Ben drove Janie back to their house for the night. They told Bobby and Sally that they wanted to come the next day after school, but it would depend on what time their parents were coming home.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"Are you ready to order?" their waitress asked after delivering the appetizers and Sake.

"I have a question," John asked. "On this 'Chef's Choice,' is that all raw sushi and sashimi? Or are there some cooked food and sushi in there, too?"

"It can be a mixture raw and cooked, if you prefer," she answered.

"Yes. I prefer a mixture. That would be perfect," he decided.

"The 'Chef's Choice' is a lot of fun," the waitress smiled. "You'll enjoy it."

After the waitress left, Diana commented, "John, the 'Chef's Choice' is so expensive."

It was eighty dollars, each.

"You said you've always wanted to try this place. What better way to try it then have the Chef make you something special?" he suggested. "Plus, you didn't get to go to the Botanical Gardens." He leaned in and spoke in a low voice, "And your snorkeling plans didn't work out with me, either."

She blushed in the candlelight.

"And we haven't spent anything on this trip except for the snorkeling rentals," he added. Then, he thought, _Except for what I have in my pocket._ "You came here on this little getaway, for me. To help me."

He poured some warm Sake into the cups and raised it to toast. "To my loving, generous, vision of a wife. You're as beautiful tonight, as when I first laid eyes on you."

"Oh, John," she gushed and clinked Sake cups with him.

They drank it all down. Then, Diana refilled the small cups and raised hers. "And here's to my husband . . . who still makes me weak in the knees."

"Oh. Do I?" John smiled. And he clinked her cup.

After they downed that toast, John suggested, "Let's try these appetizers."

After taking a bite of hers, Diana said, "This is perfectly cooked. Mmmm. Just wonderful."

"Mine, too," John said, mouth full and nodding in agreement. He realized he'd been so busy buying the ring and making plans for the evening, he'd skipped lunch.

As it was off season and a week night, the Mezzanine level had only one other couple, on the other side of the room, while the main level below them was becoming quite crowded. The platter of food that was coming would take a little while to prepare. John decided to make the most of their privacy.

After swallowing down the food in his throat, he took a sip of water and reached into his pocket. "Diana? Do you remember the other night, when I told you I loved you? And that I'd marry you all over again?"

"Yes," she smiled. "And I told you the same."

"And I know it's not easy being the wife of a detective . . . or a man who is running for Sherriff," he continued. "Or a Rayburn."

"I really didn't mean that. I don't mind," she said. "Most of the time."

"But I meant what I said the other night," he went on. "I love you more than ever. You said you didn't know what you would do without me? Well, I don't know what I'd do without you, either. And I love you and truly would marry you all over again. So much so, I'd like to give you this."

He handed her the box from Versani's, across the cozy table. Stunned, she took it from him.

"Open it," he encouraged her and waited in anticipation to see her face when she first saw it.

She did open the box. "Oh, my God," she gasped upon seeing ring for the first time. She looked up in disbelief. "John! It's so beautiful!"

"It will be even more beautiful on your finger." John took the ring out of the box. "Which hand would you like to wear it on?" he asked.

The jeweler explained to him women like to wear it on different hands for different reasons.

"This one," she said, holding out her right hand.

He suspected so, as she still wore her wedding set on her left. He kissed the ring and slid it on her right ring finger, gently pushing it over the knuckle. It seemed to go on fairly easily, and it glimmered in the candle light, as did her big brown eyes.

He gave her hand a loving squeeze and gently released it. She looked at the ring on her hand, still in disbelief.

"Does it fit?" he asked. "Feel good on your hand?"

"It's perfect. I can't believe it," she gushed. "I've always wanted an eternity ring. But this? It's exquisite. I never expected one this big."

"Seven carats," he answered her question. "And you're worth every one of them."

Restaurant be damned. She stood up from her chair and went to him. He stood as well, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, again and again.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love you so much, too."

Then, she really kissed him. It was the kind of a kiss where the world stood still for both of them. After a time, and it seemed like a long time, they hesitantly separated and went back to their respective seats. Their tone changed to one of a quiet, unspoken tone. Words were not necessary.

They spent time, holding hands across the table, and gazing into one another's eyes in the candlelight. It was surreal, timeless.

Eventually, two servers came with a large platter of food. There was an assortment of beautifully decorated sashimi, nigiri, and hand rolls, along with a seafood teriyaki, sukiyaki, tempura, and rice. They ate with chopsticks, sharing food. The flavors were unlike any Japanese food they'd ever had. A fusion of Japanese and South Beach ingredients. The food surpassed their expectations, and they did enjoy the various selections very much, just like the waitress suggested they would, along with more Sake. But there was way too much food, and they ended up taking quite a bit of it back to the hotel.

Their stroll back was unhurried and without many words. They had already said everything that needed to be said over the past several days, culminating on this night. There was a lot of hand holding and squeezing, gazing into one another's eyes and passionate kissing. It was like sweet foreplay before the main event. When they finally arrived at their room, John placed the food in the refrigerator and immediately returned to Diana's side.

He had been waiting to help her out of that sexy, blue dress since earlier that day. He did just that, and they made erotic love, starting on the wing back chair and ending in the bed, as they took turns as to who was in control. It was hotter, sexier, and carnally more satisfying than either had experienced in a long time. It was if, once they had emotionally reconnected, they could physically push the boundaries a little on their last night away from home, in private. And the Sake didn't hurt.

Once both were both physically spent, John spooned his wife, kissed her on shoulder, and reached over and set the alarm, and they fell asleep in one another's arms.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

When the alarm went off the next morning, John felt the effects of the night before, starting with a dull headache. This wasn't a blood pressure headache. It was the Sake. He rolled out of bed and straight to a first aid kit he had seen in the kitchen where he gratefully found a couple of packets of Tylenol. Knowing he needed to take it with food, he ate half a remaining pear and a few crackers from the fruit basket before swallowing the pills with water. He took the other packet and left them on the counter with a note that said:

 _D-_

 _Out for a jog. In case you need these. I did._

 _Love,_

 _Me-_

He threw on his running clothes, grabbed a bottle of water and his things, and headed for the marina. Once there, he pulled out the inhaler and took a puff and went through his stretches and began walking. It had been about fifteen minutes since he took the Tylenol. After about five more minutes into the warm up, his headache began to ease a little. It was then he picked up his speed and went into a jog. A few minutes later, not surprisingly, Danny was back.

 _Smooth moves last night, John. I was kind of proud of you. The way you negotiated that ring Diana always wanted. Splurged on a restaurant she's always wanted to try. Nailed that fine ass from behind? It's amazing what women will do, what they will give up, when they get what they want._

He hated when Danny sexualized Diana.

 _But you know where you fail? You bought that beautiful ring to buy your wife's love . . . with family money. You can say what you want about me, about what I did? But when I came home that last time, I did not take family money. Dad? He wrote me a big, fat check to leave. But I didn't take it. It was ripped it up into little pieces. And those measly paychecks I was receiving for working and helping out at the Inn? I never cashed them. If you don't believe me, check out the glove box of my truck._

There was no way for John to know whether Danny was telling the truth or not about their Dad. But John did know Danny's truck was impounded by the DEA, and uncashed paychecks were found in the locked glove box . . . a lot of them.

 _You . . . and Kevin . . . and Meg . . . have been nursing off the Rayburn money tit your whole lives. You've never seen anything wrong with it. And yet you judge me for having to make a living, to survive when I was cut out. That money you loaned me to go to culinary school? Even though you claim that was yours and Diana's money? That was Rayburn money, John. And that's why I never paid it back. The way I see it? That was money that should have been mine._

"Kevin, Megan, and I earn our share from the Inn," John spoke in his mind, as he picked up the pace. "Kevin's company takes care of the Inn's boats. He helped Dad secure the boats, got him good deals. He does all the maintenance and repairs on those boats. Takes care of the licensing. Makes sure the operators are trained and certified and are up to date on new laws. That the boats are properly insured. Meg takes care of the family and business legal issues. There are legal issues you never even knew about. Collections and problems with disruptive guest. Zoning disputes. They've had to go to court to recoup damages. Meg takes care of all that for Mom. She helps Mom with other things, too. And me? I helped with their security system, alarm permits. I hire security for events and special functions. I've also helped with prosecutions of some unruly guests over the years. We've all helped with painting and refurbishing and repairs over the years. And where were you?"

 _Oh, yeah,_ Danny rebuffed. _Here we go, again. You all are so wonderful. And I'm the dog shit on the bottom of your shoe._

"We all pitched in, all these years," John continued, "to keep that place not only going, but growing and thriving. It's a 24/7 operation, and there's always something going on. And while you were off dealing drugs and doing whatever it was you did, we've always been there for Mom and Dad. Steady. Reliable. Trustworthy. Always there. We're everything you're not. So, where the fuck do you get off criticizing me for accepting a profit share for work I did?"

 _Me? Criticizing you!?_

"You know? I think I've heard about enough from you today." Not waiting for or wanting an answer from Danny, John began his cool down. "Save anything you have to say until tomorrow."

Compartmentalizing Danny into a morning jog seemed to be working for John . . . at least for now.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


End file.
